Unwanted and/or unsafe gases may be present in residential and/or commercial environments, such as from gas leaks. Such gases may be detected via mass spectrometers, which are expensive and bulky. Other detectors are designed to detect a particular gas, but they do so by measuring absorption of light at a particular wavelength, which does not accurately verify that a targeted gaseous chemical compound caused the absorption, leading to inaccurate measurements and false positive detections.